


Blood than water

by Tashilover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Unfinished, tegaki e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn't like his new step-brother, Jimmy.</p><p> </p><p>Unfinished work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood than water

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a gift-fic to a friend on tegaki e, but never finished it, and now that the site is gone, might as well post it.

There was something about that Jimmy kid Dean didn't like.

It was bad enough Jimmy was older than him, taller than him, but now his dad was insisting Dean make nice-nice with the damn kid. "I'm not asking you to be best friends with him," his dad said to him. "But at least try to make an effort, okay? Look, Sam likes him."

Sam liked everybody, Dean scowled. At three years old, his little brother could barely speak and preferred to announce his emotions through actions. But when it came to Jimmy, Dean noticed, Sam was all smiles and gentle words.

"Hi new big brother," Sam giggled.

That was another thing Dean hated about Jimmy. Here was Sam, cute and adorable Sam, smiling at him and all Jimmy did was sigh tiredly. "Call me Jimmy," the tall boy said.

"Okay, Jimmie." Sam giggled again. "Are we marrying you next?"

Jimmy blushed. He should've laughed goodheartedly and brushed it off, but instead he blushed as if Sam was serious. Pervert.

"You should change his diaper," Dean quipped. He tried to sound snarky, but it came out sounding like anger. "Since you two are going to be bonding."

Jimmy scowled at him. Sam took it to heart and immediately took off his pants. The little tyke proudly stood there in his diaper, with his pants pooled around his legs and exclaimed loudly, "Diaper change!"

Jimmy threw an expected look towards the doors, as if expecting to be saved by one of the adults outside. Unlikely. Everyone right now was preparing for the wedding.

The young boy sighed and lifted the squealing Sam off the floor and carried him to the church's bathroom. Dean followed behind with a cruel grin on his face.

Sam was like a little ball of energy that refused to sit still. Jimmy was having a heck of a time trying to pull off Sam's diaper without letting the contents inside spill everywhere. "Oh, gosh!" He exclaimed when Sam kicked the talculm powder, nearly covering Jimmy in it. White powder on a black suit, not a good match.

Dean laughed out loud. "Wow, you suck at this!"

Jimmy turned to him, scowling. "Well, if you're such an expert, then why don't you do this?"

"Why should I? You're the one who wants to be Sam's new big brother."

Dean meant to say in a much more sarcastic tone. Instead, it came out bitter.

Jimmy's eyes softened for a fraction, realizing the implication of what Dean meant. He opened his mouth, perhaps to say something reassuring, and found he could not. He didn't know what to say. Biting his lip, Jimmy picked up Sam's little black trousers and turned back to the boy. "Okay, Sam, here are your-"

Sam was gone. All that was left was his diaper.

"Oh no," Dean said.

Both of them turned towards the door just in time to hear Sam's high giggle and the reactions of everyone around him.

"Oh my!"

"That boy is naked!"

"Hee hee hee!"

Dean and Jimmy dashed around the corner just in time to see his father scoop Sam up in his arms. Dad was smiling, but Dean knew better. His dad was very upset.


End file.
